NOT LILY BUT ROSE
by dedalujagat
Summary: Rose tidak tahu perbedaan bunga lili dengan bunga mawar. Pentingkah?


**NOT LILY BUT ROSE**

_Rose tidak tahu perbedaan bunga lili dengan bunga mawar. Pentingkah?_

**_All charachters belong to_ J.K. Rowling. _I just borrow them. Dan juga cerita ini aku tujukan untuk kalian semua Scorose shipper yang merasa mereka cute banget di ending Deathly Hallows. Aku baca Cursed Child, tapi entah kenapa kurang suka sama penokohan Rose yang bitchy banget, beda banget sama Rose yang aku bayangin waktu baca ending DH. Lagian CC aneh banget, untuk ukuran Weasley yang sederhana dan Hermione yang semasa sekolah jadi korban bully, nggak mungkin mereka didik anaknya kayak gitu, such a queen; sombong dan membeda-bedakan. But anyway, aku malah curhat, enjoy the story ya, love you fellas! xx_**

* * *

Scorpius Hyp—, ah salah. Maksudku, Scorpius Brengsek Idiot Malfoy.

Aku tidak percaya, jika McGonnagal memilihnya sebagai Ketua Murid. Maksudku, dia memang lebih baik secara akademis dan kemampuan daripada Al maupun semua laki-laki di Hogwarts, tetapi sikapnya tidak mampu masuk kategori terpuji untuk mendapat posisi setinggi itu.

Aku meliriknya yang tersenyum dengan arogan dari meja Slytherin, menebarkan pandangan menggoda ke semua cewek. Tetapi aku tahu ia tidak memandangku sama sekali. Ya, masa bodoh. Kami akan semakin sering berpandangan selepas ini. Ya. Kami akan bekerja sama! Bagaimana bisa kepala sekolah memberi lelucon seperti ini? Aku? Dan dia?

"Oh, Rosieku," Molly, sepupuku, menyentuh rambutku dengan prihatin, "_You'd better to sit down._"

Aku, yang tanpa sadar sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah aula, terkejut mendengar namanya yang akan menjadi partnerku, lekas-lekas duduk. Aku tahu itu ungkapan yang lebih dalam daripada memintaku duduk. Ya, aku harus mengasihani diriku sendiri.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan makan malam." Itu adalah penutup yang McGonnagal berikan, disambut deru piring bercumbu dengan sendok. Aku masih tercenung masygul, menatap deretan anak-anak baru di meja Gryffindor dengan terluka. Jika pasangannya Malfoy si keparat itu, aku lebih baik menuntun mereka sebagai prefek saja. Ketua Murid tidak lagi menarik untukku.

Yah sebenarnya, aku dan Malfoy tidak pernah punya masalah pelik. Baginya. Tetapi bagiku, bagi seluruh anak-anak bermarga Weasley, dia adalah petaka.

Badut itu adalah mantan pacar Roxanne, sepupuku yang baru lulus tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dari kabar burung yang disalurkan oleh Lily, Molly, dan anak-anak dari asrama lain, Malfoy memacari Roxanne hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Ia menyukai gadis lain. Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu siapa gadis yang Malfoy inginkan. Toh, aku juga tak peduli. Dad selalu memintaku menjauhi siapapun yang bermarga Malfoy, dan aku menurutinya.

Setidaknya, aku selalu mampu menghindari Malfoy dari segala usaha laki-laki itu untuk menggangguku. Aku tidak perlu percaya diri, kuyakin dia juga melakukan banyak hal tak berguna ke semua cewek. Namun, sejak kami kelas lima, sejak aku dan dia selalu bertugas patroli, aku tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

Dia kecoak menjijikkan!

"Lihat, si merah akan menjadi partnerku," suara Malfoy menyentakku yang hendak berdiri dari kursi, hendak mengkoordinir para prefek. "Kuharap kau menggunakan bajumu yang seksi karena kita akan satu ruangan malam ini, Rosie."

Telingaku memerah.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy!" Hugo, adikku, sudah berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat, "Jika kau menyentuh Rose seujung kukupun, akan kubuat kau muntah siput selamanya!"

Malfoy meliriknya tak peduli, kembali menatapku. "Ayo sayang, semuanya menanti kita."

"Kau menjijikkan!" Aku mendengus, berdiri dan mendongak menatap mata abunya, "Berhenti bermain-main, Malfoy."

Scorpius Malfoy mengikutiku yang bergegas keluar Aula. Aku terpaksa berjalan sejajar dengannya karena kami perlu ke ruang kepala sekolah meminta kunci seluruh asrama dan tentu saja asrama Ketua Murid dan keperluan lain. Dia menatapku terang-terangan, hal menyebalkan yang ia lakukan padaku selama ini. Aku tidak peduli, sebenarnya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini begitu mengganggu. Ia tampak bergerak ingin menyentuhku, namun seorang gadis menghentikan kami berdua.

Isabelle Rowklin. Catat namanya. Ravenclaw bodoh (Aneh mengapa dia bisa diseleksi di Ravenclaw), kelas 6, berambut pirang, mata biru, seksi, dan menatap Malfoy penuh minat.

"Hei, aku ingin em... mengajakmu ke Hogsmade akhir pekan nanti, Scorpius," katanya malu-malu. Aku ingin pergi, tetapi Malfoy menarik ujung jubahku.

"Tentu, tentu _darling." _Dan selanjutnya, Malfoy mencium Rowklin. Aku mengangga, membuang muka.

Sesuatu menyengat hatiku.

"Astaga, terima kasih, Scorpius!" Satu ciuman lagi sebelum drama ini berakhir. Rowklin pergi dengan tatapan genitnya.

Aku menyentak lengannya yang menahan jubah dan langkahku, berjalan terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu tertawa, menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Baru beberapa detik sekolah, aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan teman kencan di hari Minggu," lapornya. Kubuang sisa-sisa denyut di jantungku, berusaha menjawab sesarkastik mungkin.

"Ya, jelas terlihat, Malfoy. Tak heran kau langsung menciumnya," suaraku bergetar, "Tidak heran, tidak."

"Dan dengan siapa kau menghabiskan akhir pekanmu?"

"Em, entahlah. Mungkin Al,"

Aku tidak fokus lagi dengan segala hinaannya. Mataku berair. Lekas-lekas aku pura-pura menguap ketika setetes jatuh menghantam pipi.

Gila, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Untuk bocah ini? Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Jelas dia memiliki kharisma turun temurun dari gennya, ditambah wajahnya, ditambah kecerdasannya. Aku bisa melihat itu semua di tahun pertamaku, ketika dad menunjuknya dengan cibiran.

"_Oh, is he a little Scorpius?" _Kata-kata dad berputar dalam kepala, "Hati-hati dengannya, Rosie. Kakek Weasley tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi darah murni."

Aku justru sudah menyukainya detik itu.

Sejak saat itu, sejak sadar pesona Malfoy sudah menggangguku begitu dalam, aku mati-matian menjauhinya. Malfoy jelas-jelas tertarik untuk menghancurkanku. Mungkin memang Weasley dan Malfoy sudah terlahirkan saling bermusuhan. Bersyukur, sampai tahun keempatku, aku bisa menghindarinya sebaik mungkin. Petaka dimulai saat aku duduk di kelas lima.

Aku sering menjadi partner patrolinya. Semua bermula dari situ. Ia menggangguku setiap malam, berusaha membuatku _jatuh dalam pesona_ bodohnya, dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin; pura-pura tidak mengacuhkannya, agar ia tahu, aku tidak akan hancur jika ia mencampakkanku. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Roxanne.

Ah. Aku jadi teringat di hari aku memakinya setelah tahu dia menyakiti Roxanne. Aku mengatakan seluruh umpatan, dan sebenarnya ingin menamparnya jika Malfoy tidak lamgsung mencegatku dengan tindakan yang selalu kuingat sampai detik ini. Malfoy mendorongku, menciumku dan melempar mantra ikat sempurna pada tanganku sehingga aku tidak sanggup memberontak. Aku pikir, ia terpaksa menciumku untuk membuatku berhenti mengoceh. Mungkin baginya itu tidak berarti, karena ia bahkan mencium cewek asing—, tapi perilakunya itu membuatku berdebar-debar. Semakin berdebar-debar kala di dekatnya.

Aku dan Malfoy masuk ke dalam ruangan McGonnagal. Wanita tua itu menatap kami bergantian, sebelum melambaikan tongkat, mengirimkan ke arahku dan Malfoy masing-masing tumpukan perkamen setebal dua belas senti.

"Tugas sampai semester depan. Bekerja samalah dengan baik, Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy."

Aku menatap perkamen, memandang daftar kunci setiap asrama. Baru mulutku terbuka untuk protes.

"Proff, mengapa aku harus berpas—"

"Terima kasih, proffesor." Malfoy memotong, bergegas keluar dan menarikku.

Oh. Ini akan menjadi semester yang panjang.

* * *

Aku menyentak tangan Malfoy ketika kami sudah berada di koridor asrama Ketua Murid.

"Capit Columbra."

Bisiknya lembut, sementara patung burung seperti rajawali itu membuka, menampilkan pintu masuk.

Malfoy masuk lebih dahulu, berdecak kecil lantas membanting dirinya di sofa ruang rekreasi. Aku meletakkan tumpukan kertasku di meja, berkacak pinggang melihatnya.

"Aku punya beberapa peraturan."

Malfoy duduk tegak, memberi isyarat untukku duduk, "Duduk sini di sampingku. Jangan tampak terlalu tegang begitu, Rosie."

Wajahku memerah, tetapi aku bergeming. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku Rosie—"

"Lalu apa?" potong Malfoy sambil menyenderkan punggungnya santai, "_Babe? Darling? Sweetheart_?"

"Weasley, cukup Weasley!" bentakku kesal. Ia tidak tahu, kan, efek luar biasa yang ia ciptakan jika menyebut namaku seperti itu? "Kedua, jangan sekalipun kau masuk ke kamarku—"

"Kau boleh kok masuk ke kamarku setiap waktu," potong Malfoy lagi.

"—, dan yang paling penting," aku menatapnya kacau, "jauh-jauh dariku."

Malfoy tertawa, membuatku mendengus dan ingin masuk ke kamar Ketua Murid putri, tetapi laki-laki itu bergumam mantra yang membuatku terkejut.

_"Nufus."_

Dan aku meluncur ke arahnya. Aku bergegas berdiri, tetapi Malfoy menahan pinggangku. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ketika melihatnya menata tumpukan tugas kami, aku berusaha menahan mataku menatap ke profil wajahnya dari samping yang, kuakui, rupawan.

"Mungkin kita harus selalu berdekatan untuk tugas-tugas kita, Wealsey _darling_," kata Malfoy, "Dan peraturan yang kau buat itu konyol, maka sekarang kau yang akan mendengar peraturanku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Gampang kok, hanya satu hal yang kuinginkan," Malfoy mendongak, menatapku berkabut. Ada nafsu dalam matanya, tetapi aku yakin aku salah melihat. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba merangsek, menenggelamkanku lebih dalam ke sofa, dan menciumku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menghindar darinya. Gerakannya cepat, bibirnya menggesek milikku dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menaikkan tanganku, mencengkram leher dan rambut pirang platinanya, mendesah dan menciumnya balik.

Aku gila karena membalas ciumannya. Tetapi ini tidak benar, kan? Mengapa Malfoy tahu-tahu menciumku?

Pikiranku hilang. Kutarik ia lebih dekat.

"_Shit _Scorpius—," kataku tanpa sadar. Ucapanku sepertinya menyadarkannya, laki-laki itu lekas menjauh.

Dan peraturannya adalah, "Berperanlah dengan baik, Rosalie Weasley."

* * *

"Oh, itu tidak pantas, Potty. Potong lima belas poin dari Gryffindor."

Suara merdu yang terdengar dari ujung lorong membuatku tersentak. Aku melupakan diriku yang hendak menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan, bergegas berbelok koridor, hanya untuk mendapati Malfoy serta Albus sepupuku, dan seorang anak Gryffindor yang Al sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Em, apa yang terjadi, Malfoy?" Aku menyela mereka, "Mengapa kau memotong poin asrama?"

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri, Weasley _darling_," Malfoy menatapku aneh, "Mereka mempertontonkan hal tidak senonoh di sekolah."

"Dasar bajingan berkarat—"

"Lima poin lagi dari Gryffindor!" Ini kataku.

"Rose," Al menatapku, "Kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Kau memang bersalah, Al. Maafkan aku." Aku menatapnya menyesal, "Dan jangan mengumpat seenaknya."

Al seperti ingin membunuh Malfoy. Lekas-lekas kutarik lengan laki-laki itu, yang belum berbalut jubah. Malfoy sengaja menggulung lengan kemejanya, dan aku tidak mau memikirkan untuk apa itu.

"Sepertinya bijaksana buatmu jauh-jauh dari sepupu-sepupuku," kataku kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah para Weasley dan Potter denganku sebenarnya?"

Langkahku terhenti. Kami berada di lorong terakhir menuju Aula Besar. Kulepas tangannya yang kutarik paksa, memandang wajahnya yang menatapku polos, "Kau masih berkata begitu? Benar kata Al, kau bajingan berkarat—"

"Jangan buat aku memotong poin asramamu lagi, Weasley _darling_."

"Nah, dan jangan memanggilku begitu, _ferret_!" Aku membentaknya, "Kau tahu apa masalahmu? Maaf! Kau tidak pernah berkata maaf kepada kami!"

Malfoy menaikkan alisnya. Ia tampak benar-benar menggodaku, "Maaf untuk?"

Aku ternganga, "Roxanne! Kau seharusnya meminta maaf soal dia kepada kami!"

"Aku tidak ada masalah soal Roxanne kepada kalian, Rosie, tidak ada," kata Malfoy lembut, "Dia berkata tidak apa-apa, Roxanne sendiri sudah memaafkanku. Bukan begitu?"

"Dan alasanmu mempermainkan dia?"

"Kupikir kau tahu rumornya," Malfoy mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau mengincar perempuan lain, kau menggunakannya," kataku, meringkas rumor-rumor soal mereka yang pernah kudengar. "Tetapi mengapa harus Roxanne? Dia bahkan mungkin tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis yang kau taksir."

"Tentu ada!" balas Malfoy gusar. Laki-laki itu memandangku lekat, "Roxanne mirip dengan gadis yang kusukai, Weasley."

* * *

Aku yakin, aku hampir mati karena terlalu percaya diri.

Bukan bagaimana, semua orang selalu salah menganggap antara aku dan Roxanne, walau jelas aku dan dia berbeda. Dia lebih tua dariku setahun, lebih cantik, lebih segala-galanya (kecuali akademis, kupikir). Aku dan Roxanne sama-sama memiliki rambut merah kecoklatan. Mata biru sebagaimana Weasley lainnya, dan garis wajah kami memang tidak beda jauh. Hanya saja, Roxanne lebih tinggi dariku. Lebih bersih dari bintik hitam, dan begitulah—, setelah Victoire, anak paman Bill yang berdarah veela, bagiku, Roxanne berada di urutan kedua anak-anak Weasley yang paling cantik. Lalu Dom. Lily. Molly. Lucy. Dan aku terakhir.

"Oh tidak Rose, kau sama cantiknya denganku."

Itu adalah kata-kata Roxanne yang selalu kuingat ketika aku berkata dia lebih cantik dariku.

Maksudku, aku sebenarnya agak heran mengapa tidak ada yang pernah mengajakku kencan lagi sejak aku kelas lima, jika aku memang secantik yang ia katakan. Aku hanya memiliki dua mantan pacar, satunya teman James, Alexander Wood, dia sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu, lalu Peter McWell, anak Ravenclaw yang seangkatan denganku. Kami putus kelas lima, setelah dia entah bagaimana babak belur, dan meminta putus dariku. Hubungan kami tidak lagi berjalan baik.

Dan ya, aku memikirkan semua ini setelah kata-kata Malfoy jika gadis yang dia sukai mirip dengan Roxanne.

Aku? Tidak mungkin. Apa indikator yang membuktikan Malfoy menyukaiku? Tidak ada.

"Miss Weasley?"

Aku mendongak dengan linglung ketik suara Slughorn menarikku dari lamunan. Ia memandangku aneh, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, em, ya proffesor," aku mengedarkan pandang, malu menyadari sekelas menatapku aneh. Pandangan sebal kuterima dari meja Slytherin.

"Maukah kau menyebutkan kepadaku bahan-bahan membuat ramuan _Galatamea_?"

Aku mengangguk samar, "Sari Grammas, ekstrak kulit pohon Gagang Tua, benzoar, Frekres, air dari tumbuhan liar gigil biru, dan kelopak mawar."

"Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor," ucap Slughorn bangga sambil menatapku. Ia berpaling, "Nah, aku ingin kalian berpasangan untuk membuat ramuan ini. Galatamea adalah ramuan untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri kepada peminumnya. Tetapi efeknya akan sama seperti wiski jika terlalu banyak minum. Mabuk dalam kepercayaan diri adalah hal yang buruk."

Aku bengong saja ketika semua orang sibuk memilih teman kelompok.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau angkat bokongmu dan kita mencari bahan-bahannya."

Aku mendongak, menatap Malfoy dengan jantung berdebar.

"Aku tidak mau sekelompok denganmu!" kataku sarkas, tetapi Malfoy menahan ujung lenganku, menatapku intens.

"Kubilang, berperanlah dengan baik, Rosalie Weasley."

Aku menggigit bibir, menatapnya kesal. "Kau tahu? Harusnya kau mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Kau menciumku seenaknya, lalu hari ini kau mengacaukan pikiranku! Kita hanya dua orang yang _kebetulan_ menjadi Ketua Murid! Peran apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Aku mengacaukan pikiranmu?" ulang Malfoy, membuatku tersentak dan tergagap lantas membuang pandang. Pipiku pasti sudah amat merah karena kata-kata bodoh yang tidak kusaring barusan.

"Eng, lupakan!"

Malfoy mengamatiku yang berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan. Gerakanku menjadi kaku karena malu. Apa Malfoy mengira jika aku menyukainya dari kata-kataku barusan? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dia idiot dan tidak peka. Dia tidak akan memikirkan kata-kataku lebih lanjut.

"Eh, sori," lamunanku buyar ketika aku tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang di dekat lemari. Nick Scamander, Hufflepuff. Dia yang meminta maaf, matanya yang biru-kehijauan seperti milik Albus menatapku dengan senyum kecil.

"Tidak apa," kujawab dia sambil meraih sekotak bezoar. Aku meraba-raba lemari lagi, berusaha mencari ekstrak kulit gagang tua. Ketika kulirik Malfoy, dia sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan mata tajam memandangku. Ck. Bisa tidak dia tidak menjadi sok kuasa seperti itu dan membantuku di sini?

"Jadi, kau sudah bersiap untuk Quidditch minggu depan?"

Aku menatap Nick, tersenyum lemah ke arahnya, "Ya, sepertinya. Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya bertanya," Nick tertawa, "Kau tahu, kami Hufflepuff lebih dari siap."

Aku tersanjung dengan keramahannya. Anak Hufflepuff memang selalu menyenangkan menjadi teman bicara, kan? "Ya, kupikir kau perlu melihat cara Albus terbang mencari snitch. Menarik untukmu. Kau seeker, bukan?"

Nick tertawa, "Tapi aku lebih takut denganmu. Kau chaser yang hebat, kurasa."

"Hanya kau yang berpikir begitu," jawabku, sedetik setelah aku mendapatkan bahan yang kumau, "Sampai jumpa di lapangan, Nick."

"Salamku untuk Malfoy, Rose," balasnya, "Dia memandangimu terus."

Ketika ia menyebut Malfoy, otomatis aku menatap si curut itu dan Malfoy bukan hanya memandangku, melainkan melotot. Ku hela nafas, bergegas ke arahnya.

"Well, seharusnya kau bisa bekerja lebih cepat, Rosie Weasley."

Kubanting bahan-bahan galatamea kami di meja, "Nah, kupikir kau juga bisa membantuku bekerja lebih cepat jika kau menyiapkan tungkunya, idiot."

"Bicara apa kau dengan Scamander?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu kala menyalakan tungku dan memanaskan air di bejana, "Bukan urusanmu."

Malfoy mencibir, "Kupastikan ia menggodamu, bukan?"

"Yah, seharusnya begitu jika dia Slytherin licik sepertimu yang membuka celana untuk semua gadis," balasku sarkas. Ia menatapku terang-terangan ketika aku mengaduk ramuan.

"Kau cemburu, _darling_?"

Pipiku memanas. Aku tahu jika pembicaraan ini kujawab, sama saja aku membiarkan Malfoy bicara terus. Kukunci bibirku rapat-rapat.

Sisa waktu kukerjakan dengan diam, sementara Malfoy hanya membantu hal-hal ringan. Sepertinya dia agak terganggu entah apa, tapi aku toh tidak peduli. Sedetik yang lalu, aku memutuskan, agaknya lebih baik aku menjauhi cecunguk ini daripada membuat perasaanku lebih ruwet. Setelah Malfoy menciumku di hari pertama sekolah kemarin, kupikir itu adalah sinyal bagiku untuk paham dia tengah main-main denganku. Dua kali. Dia menciumku dua kali. Dan itu tanpa alasan! Aku tahu, aku benar-benar tahu jika dia tengah menjadikanku korban barunya. Ciuman itu hanya nafsu seorang Malfoy dan tidak berarti apa-apa baginya!

Lantas, semuanya menjadi jelas ketika aku tidak sengaja melihat halaman depan buku mantranya. Ia menggambar sesuatu. Dan mataku pasti tidak salah menerjemahkannya.

Itu bunga lily.

* * *

"Ada apa denganmu, Rose? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Aku menusukkan garpuku ke sebatang sosis, memandang Lily hambar. "Baik. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Brengsek itu mengganggumu?" Al menyahut, ia menggeser piringnya dan menatapku serius. Aula lebih ramai dari biasanya, jadi, kupikir tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi! Malfoy pucat itu. Dia menatapmu terus-terusan," Al membuat isyarat bagiku untuk berbalik. Dan benar, ia menatap ke arahku. Lekas saja bayangan ciuman kami, dan kata-katanya soal berperan dengan baik berputar ke kepalaku. Malfoy tidak menatapku. Dia memandang Lily yang duduk di sampingku.

Lily. Gadis yang dia suka. Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas di mataku.

Ia menciumku karena dia ingin memanfaatkanku sama seperti ia memanfaatkan Roxanne. Maksud berperan yang baik dalam kata-katanya bukan merujuk pada status Ketua Murid kami, tapi untuk melihat reaksi Lily jika ia mengira Malfoy dan aku saling naksir. Astaga, bodohnya aku menganggap akulah yang ia maksud mirip Roxanne? Bodohnya aku membiarkan ia menciumku dan membalas ciumannya!

Bodohnya aku menyukainya!

Aku bergegas berdiri, meraih sepotong apel.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Em, perpustakaan," dustaku kepada Lily. Astaga, sepupuku yang paling bungsu ini yang disukai Malfoy? Oh, beruntungnya aku. Beruntung!

"Makan dulu, Rosie sayang, kau tampak lemah dan capek." Molly menahan ujung jubahku, "Kau bekerja terlalu keras, istirahatlah sebentar."

"Tidak, aku kenyang, Molly." Kubuang nafas keras. Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup melihat Lily sekarang. Astaga Rose, apa yang salah dengan diriku? Ini tentu bukan salah Lily, bukan juga Malfoy, namun salah perasaan bodohku! "Kupikir lebih baik aku tidur di asrama saja."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Kutolak ajakan Al dengan halus, "Tidak perlu. Sampai jumpa."

Aku bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar, hendak tidur di kamarku di Asrama Ketua Murid dan berusaha mencongkel semua perasaanku untuk Malfoy. Ingat, Rose, tidak perlu berharap apa-apa dengan orang gila itu. Ciuman itu tidak berarti. Dia mencium semua gadis, bukan?

Ketika aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid, aku di dera kehausan karena menggigiti apel sepanjang jalan. Entahlah, itu efek apel atau aku saja yang kebanyakan pikiran hingga menghabiskan cairan dalam tubuhku. Di atas meja, aku bisa melihat banyak surat yang pastinya baru dikirim oleh burung hantu Hogwarts dari cerobong asap. Aku bergegas menuju dapur, meraih sebuah botol asal-asalan, sebelum meneguknya dan duduk memisahkan surat untukku dan untuk Malfoy. Cih, untuk sebuah surat saja, milik Malfoy sudah begitu tampak kemewahannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kepunyaanku. Sederhana dan manis. Keluargaku bukan keluarga yang suka memamerkan kekayaan seperti yang Malfoy lakukan.

Kubuka surat dari dad.

Dear _Rosie,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu semester ini? Ketika mendengar kau adalah Ketua Murid, kau tahu, ibumu langsung memelukku dan mengucap segala syukur. Aku senang sekali kau akhirnya mendapatkan posisi itu, mengingat aku dan ibumu dahulu prefek, darah pemimpin ada dalam dirimu, nak. Tapi, aku sedikit khawatir karena kudengar juga dari Albus jika anak Draco Malfoy menjadi _partner_ ketua muridmu. Oh sayangku, berhati-hatilah dengannya. Jika dia mengganggumu, hubungi saja aku dan kupastikan ia akan mendapatkan dirinya remuk sebagai daging musang cincang._

_Oh, bibimu Ginny menitipkan gelang ini kepadamu. Dia kemarin pergi ke Diagon Alley dan membeli gelang bunga mawar, jadi ia memintaku mengirimnya kepadamu. Kami semua sibuk, Rosie. Sepertinya liburan natal kau tidak harus pulang karena kami semua akan ke Norwegia untuk pernikahan sepupuku Jordan. Sampaikan ke Hugo._

Love,

_Dad_.

Aku tidak sempat membuka bingkisan yang dad berikan karena kepalaku tahu-tahu pusing. Kusenderkan badanku ke kursi, baru hendak menyapu tanganku ke dahi ketika orang lain melakukannya lebih dahulu.

Aku tersentak. Itu Malfoy. Dia memandangku khawatir.

"Astaga, kau meminum ini?"

Kutelengkan kepalaku memandangnya yang tengah menggenggam botol minum. Aku mengangguk, "Itu milikmu? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar haus."

"Bodoh, ini ramuan galatamea kita, Weasley." Kata-katanya membuatku berdiri tegak. Efek pusing hilang digantikan wajah Malfoy yang amat dekat denganku, membuatku serasa ingin memaki-makinya. Entah mengapa, yang terbayang justru kenangan dia menciumku kemarin, dan entah dapat kepercayaan diri dari mana, aku melompat ke arahnya, membuat Pangeran Slytherin itu jatuh terduduk, dan aku menciumnya.

Semua kunang-kunang berputar di mataku, bahkan aku semakin mendekatkan diriku kepadanya, mencium Malfoy lebih dalam. Dia pasti menyukaiku. Aku yang mirip Roxanne. Dia dulu menciumku karena dia juga menyukaiku. Aku tahu Malfoy juga menyukaiku! Aku tahu benar.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak dahulu, Scorpius," kata-kataku meluncur mulus ketika kami saling menjauh. Mata biru ke abu-abuan itu menatapku lekat. "Sejak dad menunjukmu di stasiun. Sejak dulu. Kau tahu? Kupikir kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku benar, kan? Pastinya aku benar! Kau menyukaiku juga!"

Aku kewalahan dengan semua kepercayaan diri yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Baru aku hendak menciumnya kembali, kepalaku seperti dihantam palu dan aku jatuh lunglai, semuanya gelap dan aku lupa siapa namaku.

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk menyapu kamarku. Ketika aku bergerak, aku bisa merasakan lembut seprei menemui kulitku. Pagi yang cerah. Aku terbangun tanpa beban, apalagi semalam selepas membaca surat dari dad, aku duduk dengan Malfoy—

Sebentar. APA?

Ketika aku duduk tegak, aku hampir pingsan melihat aku hanya mengenakan seragamku tanpa pulover maupun jubah. Acak-acakan. Apa yang terjadi semalam? Sialan, ini semua pasti karena ramuan itu! Bodohnya aku! Apa saja yang kukatakan pada Malfoy? Aku mabuk dalam kepercayaan diri!

Refleks aku menarik tongkatku ketika Malfoy berjalan masuk ke kamarku. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan seragam dan jubah beremblem Slytherin. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi dan ia membawa nampan berisi susu dan roti isi.

"Kau apakan aku semalam, Malfoy?" hardikku kesal.

Malfoy meletakkan nampan di atas nakas, duduk di kasurku dengan tatapan menggoda, "Well, kau seharusnya bertanya itu kepada dirimu sendiri karena kau yang pertama menciumku."

Wajahku memerah, "Kau bajingan busuk!"

Malfoy tertawa, "Kuanggap itu balasan dari pelayananmu semalam."

Aku mendesis, hampir melompat untuk mencakar dan mengutuknya dengan sihir gelap ketika bayang-bayang Lily mampir begitu saja. Apa yang Malfoy lakukan padaku semalam? Dia mempermainkan aku lagi, kah? Apa ia membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang mengemis cintanya?

Mengingat itu semua, Roxanne, Lily, usahanya untuk membuatku masuk dalam perangkap, ciuman palsunya, mataku basah karena menangis. Tangisanku semakin kencang, tidak peduli jika Malfoy sekarang melompat ke kasurku, bertanya-tanya panik.

"Sst, kenapa? Kau sakit?" Malfoy meraihku, "Mana yang sakit? Kenapa menangis, Rose?"

Kudorong bahunya keras, "Kau menyentuhku semalam?" raungku histeris, "Pergi, Malfoy! _Leave me alone!_"

"Hei, aku bercanda. Aku bercanda. Tidak ada yang terjadi semalam." Malfoy meraihku lagi, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak menyentuhmu semalam. Kita hanya berciuman—"

Aku menggeram.

"—Kau yang memulainya!"

"Maka kau harusnya mendorongku!" Aku sesengukan, membiarkan Malfoy menyapukan tangannya di pipiku. Aku memalingkan wajah, berusaha menjauh darinya meski Malfoy tampak tidak ingin melepasku. Aku berkata lirih. Bayangan Lily melintas lagi. "Kalau kau menyukainya, Malfoy, kau tidak seharusnya memanfaatkan Roxanne."

Malfoy menegang. Kurasakan dalam pelukannya, "Maksudmu?"

Aku berbalik, mata biruku menatap ladang abu-abu itu dengan senyum separo jalan. "Aku tahu siapa yang kau sukai, Malfoy. Jadi lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dariku."

"Mengapa? Kau bilang kau suka padaku semalam. Sejak awal kita bertemu, benar kan, Weasley?"

Aku menghela nafas. Ramuan percaya diri idiot. Tidak berguna aku berdalih sekarang. "Ya."

"Tapi kau menyukai Lily, kan?"

Malfoy melepaskanku. Inilah kebenarannya, Rose. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika Lily?"

Aku menghapus air mataku. Berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. "Kau bilang gadis itu mirip Roxanne. Kau tahu, mulanya kupikir itu aku. Bodoh, bukan? Aku merasa kau menganggapku spesial karena kau pernah menciumku. Walaupun aku tahu kau mencium banyak gadis, aku menganggap diriku spesial karena kau menciumku. Entahlah, pikiran idiot.

Aku menyukaimu sejak awal, Malfoy. Itu kesalahan lagi. Seharusnya aku menolak menjadi prefek, atau ketua Murid, dan aku masih bisa terus menghindar darimu seperti dulu. Aku tahu kau ingin menjadikanku pacarmu karena aku dekat dengan Lily. Kau ingin menggunakanku sama seperti kau memanfaatkan Roxanne."

Malfoy menghela nafas, meraihku dan membawaku dalam kecupan bibirnya yang lembut. Ia meletakkan tangannya di daguku, memaksa mata kami bersirobok. "Kau benar soal beberapa hal. Tetapi asal kau tahu, gadis itu bukan Lily. Apakah Lily yang kau maksud adik Potter?"

Aku mengernyit bingung, namun tetap mengangguk.

"Kau, Rose. Kau orangnya. Kupikir kau tahu sejak awal aku menyukaimu, karena saat aku memutuskan Roxanne, aku menyebut namamu padanya. Kupikir para Weasley dan Potter benci padaku karena aku berusaha merebut, kau tahu, sepupu mereka yang paling istimewa."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Tidak percaya. "Tapi... tapi kau menggambar bunga lily di bukumu..."

Malfoy menyodorkan sebuah gelang, dan ia berbisik lembut, "Kau pasti menjatuhkannya semalam."

Kutatap gelang itu, pasti ini pemberian bibi Ginny. Ketika melihatnya, aku mendesah kesal karena bibi Ginny pasti salah memberikan gelang yang harusnya untuk Lily malah untuk diriku. Bandulnya bukan mawar, melainkan lily—

"Mawar putih yang cantik, benar?"

Perkataan Malfoy menarik perhatianku. Aku mendongak, menatapnya bertanya-tanya dan tertegun ketika sadar ia sedang membicarakan gelangku. Jadi... ini mawar putih, bukan lily?

Dan sesuatu menyentak kepalaku begitu keras.

Gambar bunga di buku Malfoy bukan lily, melainkan mawar... bukan mawar merah yang kutahu, melainkan mawar putih! Aku salah mengidentifikasi mereka!

Tawaku membelah kamar dan membuatku banjir air mata lagi. Kugenggam gelang itu, lantas melompat dalam pelukan Malfoy. Scorpius-ku. Bisa kurasakan Scorpius balas memelukku dengan erat. Sama mendambanya. Sama-sama kuat dan berkuasa.

"Oh Scorpius, maafkan aku," kupeluk lehernya erat. "Aku bodoh. Aku melihat gambar mawarmu di buku mantra dan mengira itu lily. Aku benar-benar idiot!"

Scorpius tidak menjawab, melainkan melepaskan pelukannya, menjatuhkan bibirnya ke milikku dan kami bergelut lagi dalam sebuah ciuman. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selepas itu. Kami saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa geli, memainkan rambutku yang jatuh di dekat dahi.

"Kau tahu, Rosalie Nymphadora Weasley," katanya, lamat-lamat. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa rangking satu Hogwarts tidak bisa membedakan mawar dan lily."

Kupikir, itu adalah sarkasme terindah yang pernah kudengar selama aku hidup.

**FIN**


End file.
